


In Sickness and In Health

by tricia_16



Series: I Got You [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Mechanic Dean Winchester, Rutting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 04:05:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11267574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tricia_16/pseuds/tricia_16
Summary: Time Stamp in the I Got You series.Castiel gets his first cold and Dean and Sam take care of him. Dean catches the cold a few days later, and the boys go five very long days without any kind of sexual relief. One they're both feeling better, they get off quickly, and are almost interrupted by Sam (again).Sam asks them to set a date for their wedding... When will it be?





	In Sickness and In Health

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry to have left you guys hanging for so long! This doesn't really resolve many of the questions I left open since A Visit With Chuck, but I had this idea of Castiel getting sick for the first time as a human and I *had* to write it.
> 
> These characters are still very much in my head and I promise the wedding is coming!
> 
> Thanks for hanging in there <3

Castiel feels like the time passing with Dean by his side can be most easily marked by occasions.

Their first Thanksgiving in their new home is spent with Dean and Sam and a much bigger turkey than the three of them could possibly eat, and all the fixings to go with it. When Castiel thinks back on it, he thinks of family, of being much too full, and seeing pride and happiness on the face of the man he loves after being praised relentlessly from himself and Sam on a perfectly delicious Thanksgiving dinner.

Christmas has been the most magical time of Castiel’s existence so far. Twinkling lights, fluffy snowflakes, hot chocolate, fighting through crowds of people in insanely busy shopping malls, buying gifts, baking cookies, and cuddling under a blanket with Dean in front of the fireplace are all memories of his first human Christmas he knows he will never forget.

Watching Dean and Sam’s faces light up when they see gifts under a Christmas tree for the first time in their entire adult lives made Castiel happier than he ever thought he would be. Seeing their excitement as they ripped through the colourful paper was even more exhilarating than opening his own gifts, which was extremely nerve wracking for him. After Christmas, they brought in the New Year with noisemakers, board games, and way too much alcohol, and it was another experience Castiel will never forget.

There has been no hunting. Nobody ever discussed it, but nobody’s brought up the fact that they stopped, either. Sam has started taking some evening classes, and some online as well, and Castiel is happy to spend his days keeping busy around the house or watching Dean work in the garage. Word of mouth has spread quickly on the quality work and even better prices Dean is able to offer, and Castiel knows Dean feels good about himself when he’s able to help out people who need it the most. It doesn’t escape his notice that Dean works on cars for many single parents, especially mothers, and how he charges almost nothing for his time and only the bare minimum for the parts he provides. Castiel knows without having to ask that this is Dean’s way of still saving people, even if it isn’t as dangerous as hunting.

Now it’s a random Wednesday in the middle of March, and Castiel is surprised and disoriented when he wakes up without Dean in bed beside him. Castiel is a very light sleeper, and he always wakes up when Dean does. He rolls over to check the time and sees it’s nearly half-past ten in the morning and he knows Dean will have started work hours ago. Why didn’t he wake him? He sits up in bed and he suddenly notices how little air he’s able to bring in through his nose. He sniffles and finds his nose quite congested.

He gets up to use the bathroom and blow his nose, and when he takes a drink of water after brushing his teeth he realizes how raw his throat feels. And even after sleeping in so late, his body still feels tired and sluggish. He forces himself to shower, and after shivering through most of it, he dresses in his comfiest pair of jeans, thick wool socks, and a long sleeve shirt with one of Dean’s hoodies overtop. He grabs a mug of coffee and walks out to join Dean in the garage. It’s a few minutes before Dean must spot his feet (there’s no way he can hear him come in with the music blaring that loud) and he rolls his way out from under the car. He has grease on his face, but it does nothing to take away from how breathtakingly handsome he is.

“Heyya, sleepyhead,” he says, pushing himself up to his feet and turning down the music. He takes a step closer to Castiel and once he takes in Cas’s face, his smile vanishes. “You look like shit,” he says.

Castiel frowns. Dean’s never said anything like that to him. “I’m not sure how to respond to that,” he says honestly, and he’s surprised when he hears how scratchy his voice is and how badly just speaking hurts his throat. His hand goes there automatically, though there’s nothing he can do to heal the pain anymore.

“You sound like shit, too. Are you sick or somethin’?” Dean asks,

Castiel never even considered that. “I didn’t realize, but yes, I think I must be ill.”

Dean reaches up and places the back of his wrist on Castiel’s forehead. “Shit man, you’re burning up. I think you have a fever.”

Castiel is so baffled by this whole experience he knows he isn’t reacting properly. “I’ve never had a fever before,” he says stupidly.

“You were pretty sick that one time when you were fighting off that attack dog spell from Rowena,” Dean reminds him. And it was terrible. Dean could barely stand to see him in so much pain, and they weren’t even together then. “Good news is this is probably just a cold, not some evil spell. Drink your coffee, and go get back into bed and I’ll come check your temperature and get you some medicine, okay, angel?”

Castiel shakes his head. “I don’t want to go back to bed. I want to watch you work.”

“Cas,” Dean chastises him. “Rest is one of the best things you can do for a cold. Lots of rest, lots of fluids, and lots of medicine. Go get your feathery ass back in bed.” Castiel opens his mouth to protest again but Dean cuts him off. “Go!” he demands, and Castiel turns and walks back to the bedroom, pouting and muttering the whole way.

He climbs back into bed and throws the covers over him, and he finally feels a little bit of warmth creep into his bones. His eyes close as he feels the warmth take over his body, and he realizes Dean may have been right about needing rest. When he hears Dean come in their room, he drags his eyes open to focus on him. Dean puts a glass of water on his end table, holds out a thermometer and says, “Open your mouth.” Castiel does as he asks, and Dean says, “Hold this under your tongue until it beeps.” Castiel wants to tell him that he’s not stupid and he knows how to work a thermometer, but considering he has to hold it under his tongue, he settles for glaring at Dean instead.

When it beeps, Dean grabs it out of his mouth before he can even look and Castiel can see the worry all over his face. “103,” he mutters. “That aint good. Take these,” he says, grabbing a pill bottle from the back of his pocket and handing Castiel the glass of water. He checks his watch. “You can have more at 3:00, I’ll set an alarm so we don’t forget.” Castiel is busy trying to breathe through his nose and doesn’t respond. “Do you need anything else?” Castiel sniffles again. “Tissues?”

Castiel nods, and Dean gives him a small smile before leaving the room and coming back with the requested tissues. “Man, you look terrible,” he says again, this time sounding sad.

“I’m fine,” Castiel says, more to reassure him than anything.

“I feel really bad,” Dean admits. Guilt and worry are clawing away at his insides.

“You didn’t get me sick,” Castiel argues.

“No, but you chose this for me. If you were an angel still you wouldn’t be sick right now.”

“You didn’t even want me to be human,” Castiel says, and has to stop to clear his throat. “Remember?”

“Bet you’re wishin’ you’d listened to me now, huh?” Dean jokes, trying to use humour as a distraction. Castiel glares at him again. Obviously, that’s not gonna work. “Sorry,” he says sheepishly. “I’ll just go finish up on what I was workin’ on and then I’ll be back to spend the day takin’ care of you, okay?”

“That isn’t necessary,” Castiel tells him. “I believe I do require more sleep, so go ahead and do whatever you had planned for the day, and I will text you if I need anything.”

“Are you sure?” Dean checks. He doesn’t want to leave him alone, but he knows Mrs. Hoffman really needs her van fixed by the end of the day, too.

Castiel nods. “Thank you, Dean.”

Dean kisses him on the forehead, and then leaves Castiel so he can go back to sleep. He falls asleep easily, though he drifts in and out, coughing occasionally and needing to blow his nose so he can breathe again, but the next time he wakes up Dean’s in the room again with a hand on his head.

“Shit,” Dean curses.

Castiel tries to sit up, but that’s when he realizes he’s shivering and everything hurts even more than it did the last time he woke up. “Dean?” he rasps.

“It’s been three hours and your fever didn’t go down at all, even with the medicine,” he explains. “How’re you feelin’?” he asks.

“Hurts,” Castiel explains.

Dean’s face shows the first hint of panic. “What hurts?”

Castiel sighs. “Everything.”

“Okay, angel, I’m gonna fix you up, okay?” Dean promises. He hopes he doesn’t sound as frantic as he feels, but something is wrong with Cas and he doesn’t know what to do to help him. “I’m gonna call Sammy, he’ll know what to do.” Dean pulls out his phone and presses a button. Castiel closes his eyes again, not needing to watch Dean call his brother. “Sammy? Cas is sick. I don’t know, but his fever’s almost 104 after ibuprofen. I’m kinda freakin’ out. Yah. Okay. Thanks,” he says, finally hanging up.

“You don’t need to freak out,” Castiel says, but he knows the way his voice sounds isn’t going to help anything. “Everybody gets sick. I’m sure it just looks worse since I’m not used to it.”

“I hate seein’ you like this,” Dean tells him. “I feel so useless.”

“I’m freezing,” Castiel says. “Can you…?” Castiel gestures to the bed, and Dean understands and nods before climbing in beside him.

Castiel goes to snuggle in but Dean says, “Hang on, let me take off my shirt, you’re like a freakin’ space heater.” He pulls off his plaid shirt and leaves just his t-shirt on, and then opens his arms for Castiel. Castiel snuggles in and sighs when Dean’s arms come around him. He still feels absolutely terrible but Dean being here with him really makes a huge difference in some way. He feels safe and loved in Dean’s arms. He’s surprised when he feels wetness in his eyes, and realizes he’s started to cry. He tries to hold it in but his nose starts running and he has to move to get more tissue.

He wipes his tears from his face quickly before he blows his nose for what already feels like the thousandth time, but Dean sees him. “Cas? Cas, are you crying? Are you in pain? You gotta tell me, angel,” Dean says quickly, his hand rubbing Castiel’s back.

Castiel shakes his head, still sniffling despite the fact that he just blew his nose. “I’m sorry,” he begins. “I have aches and pains, but nothing more than that.”

“Why are you crying?” Dean asks.

Castiel moves back into Dean’s arms and lets out a shaky breath. “I feel so much better with you here. It’s… relief perhaps? I’m sorry, I don’t understand this feeling. I just really wanted you close to me and once you were here it felt so much better even though I still feel awful, and it was very overwhelming. I don’t understand this emotion,” he tries to explain.

Dean’s throat feels clogged suddenly, because he gets it. When you’re sick or hurt you just want something to help you feel better, and lucky people have somebody in their lives who can help with that. A lot of times it’s a parent. The whole “I want my mommy,” thing is a joke because it’s true. Even grown men want their moms when they’re sick or hurt. And Dean is all Cas has, so he must get that feeling from him.

“It’s okay, angel,” Dean breathes, stroking his back the way Cas usually strokes his. “I got you. I’m not gonna let anything bad happen to you, and I’m gonna be here until you’re feeling better, okay?” Cas nods, and Dean can feel his shirt getting wet. He’s still crying. “Shhh, baby, it’s okay. I love you,” he tells him.

Castiel nods again, feeling absolutely pathetic but so glad Dean’s here he can’t even put it into words.

“Guys?” Castiel hears Sam call from outside the bedroom.

“In the bedroom,” Dean answers.

Sam pokes his head around the door, and takes in the sight of them bundled up together in bed. “How you doin’, Cas?” he asks gently.

Castiel sniffles. “Feeling awfully pathetic at the moment,” he admits.

“Yah, cold’s do that to you. You remember how whiny Dean is every time he gets a stuffy nose, don’t you?”

Castiel can’t help the small smile. “Break his arm and he’s fine, but every time his nose gets stuffed up we never hear the end of it.”

“Ya, ya,” Dean says. He’s heard this a thousand times already. “Just remember how nice I’m being to you when I get sick next,” Dean tells him, squeezing him a little tighter.

“Can you sit up so I can take a look at you?” Sam asks.

Castiel sighs, but slowly brings himself to a sitting position, instantly missing the warmth and comfort of Dean’s body. “I know you’re probably tired of this already, but I’m going to take your temperature again,” Sam says, holding out the thermometer. Castiel sighs but opens his mouth. “Have you eaten anything today?” Castiel shakes his head. “How much have you had to drink?”

“A cup of coffee and whatever is missing from that glass,” Dean gestures to the glass on his night stand. “Oh, and however much he drank after he brushed his teeth. Usually half a glass or so.”

Sam shakes his head. “That’s not nearly enough fluids even if you weren’t sick. You need to drink at least a glass of water every hour, okay?” Castiel nods. “And how about food? Do you not want to eat or have you just not been offered anything?” Sam asks.

Dean feels guilty again. He’s doing a shit job of taking care of Cas.

The thermometer beeps again and Sam takes it out. “Yah, you’re right Dean. 103.6 is not normal for just a cold. When can he have more ibuprofen?” He asks.

“Three,” Dean tells him.

“Have you tried acetaminophen?” Sam asks.

“Acet-a-what now?” Dean repeats, and Castiel feels his lips quirk.

“Tylenol, genius,” Sam laughs.

“No,” Dean says. “I gave him the first two pills and then left to go finish on Michelle’s van and when I came back I noticed he wasn’t getting any better and that’s when I called you,” Dean tries to explain.

“Okay, well he’s got an hour before more ibuprofen, so let’s try Tylenol and then we’ll see if the combination of the two can get the fever down. And in the meantime, he needs to eat something.”

“I don’t want to,” Castiel grumbles.

Sam goes to say something but Dean shoots him a look. “Cas?” He says, waiting for him to look at him. “Come on, angel. I need you to eat something so you’ll feel better. I hate seeing you like this. Please? For me?”

Castiel rolls his eyes. He wishes he was able to say no to Dean, but his entire life for the last 8 years has been devoted to keeping this man safe and happy, and if eating something even though he really doesn’t want to will make him happy, how can he say no? “Fine,” he relents.

Dean leans over and kisses him on the temple. “Chicken noodle or tomato?” He asks.

“Chicken noodle,” Castiel chooses.

“Comin’ right up,” Dean says, sliding out of the bed. Castiel feels his absence strongly, but doesn’t say anything.

“I brought some Gatorade with me, so I’ll go get you grab that, and you need to drink it all gone within the next hour, okay?” Sam says.

“I’m not thirsty,” Castiel says.

Sam gives him what Dean would call his bitchface. “You know if you don’t eat and drink enough you’ll get dehydrated. And if you get dehydrated, we’ll have to bring you to the hospital, where they’ll start an IV and pump liquid into you through your veins.” Castiel flinches. He doesn’t like the idea of needles. “So. Gatorade?” Sam asks again and Castiel nods.

Sam smiles and turns to walk away. He loves Sam, but sometimes he really hates that guy.

He lays back down and brings the covers back around him, and Sam comes back a minute later with two drinks. “Blue or orange?”

“I don’t care,” Castiel says.

“Wow, I hope you and Dean don’t ever get sick at the same time. With him whining and you bitching, you’ll never both make it out alive.”

“Leave him alone, Sammy,” Dean calls from the hallway.

“Fine. You get orange. Drink it,” he says. He stands there with his arms folded until Castiel takes a drink. “I’m gonna go grab some supplies at the store. Cold medicine, lozenges for your throat, popsicles, freeze pops, and more Gatorade. That should get you through the worst of it.”

Castiel feels most of his annoyance fade. “Thank you, Sam,” he says. “I apologize for being difficult.”

Sam smiles. “It’s nothing compared to dealing with Dean. Until you start throwing things at me, we’re still good,” he answers. “I’ll be back soon. I want to see that Gatorade gone and a bowl of soup down the hatch too, okay?”

“I’ll do my very best,” he promises.

He feels like he’s just gotten back to sleep when Dean gently nudges him awake. “Cas? Got your soup ready,” he says. Castiel grunts but sits up. Dean has his soup on a tray along with some bread and crackers, both already buttered. “Didn’t know if you wanted bread or crackers so I just got you both instead of wakin’ you up any earlier than I had to. Soup should be cooled down enough for you to eat it, and Sam’ll be back soon so if you don’t eat it then he’s gonna annoy you until you do,” he warns him.

Castiel nods. He takes a long drink of his Gatorade and sits up to accept the tray from Dean. He feels a thin sheet of sweat on his skin, and pushes the blankets down a little bit. Dean hands him the tray and Castiel smiles. “Thank you, Dean,” Castiel says.

“You want me to come sit with you again?” He checks.

“I don’t believe I need your body heat any longer, but I would appreciate the company if you don’t have other things to do.”

“Nothin’ I’d rather do than sit here and make sure you eat that soup,” Dean says with a smile.

Castiel takes the hint and grabs his spoon to take a bite. It’s delicious, of course. Everything that Dean makes is delicious. But more than that, it soothes his sore throat and he can feel it warming him from the inside out. He lets out a soft sigh.

“Good?” Dean asks.

“Very good,” Castiel agrees, taking another bite. “It’s very soothing for my throat. Thank you.”

“It’s Bobby’s old recipe. He used to cook it by the bucketful whenever me and Sam were sick and stayin’ with him. Soup and freeze pops,” Dean says.

“Sam said he was going to get me some of those.”

Dean smirks. “Well, you’re definitely family then. Getting the Bobby Singer sickness treatment.”

“I always liked him,” Castiel says, dipping a corner of the bread into the soup and taking a bite. Not quite as soothing as the soup is on it’s own but still nice enough, and more filling, too. “He loved you and Sam both very much.”

Dean smiles sadly. “Yah, he did.”

“Losing somebody you love is always hard, but he had an admirable death. Dying protecting those he loved most. You and I know a thing about that ourselves,” Castiel says.

“Not anymore though. I don’t wanna die for you anymore. I wanna live with you,” Dean tells him.

Castiel smiles. “As do I.” Castiel finishes his soup with Dean watching him the whole time, and he thinks to himself how lucky he is that he’s had years to get used to Dean staring at him or this would have been awkward. He moves the tray away from him and pulls his sweater over his head, feeling too warm now.

“You’re lookin’ a bit better,” Dean notices. “Your face isn’t as flushed, and you don’t have that glassy eyed thing goin’ on anymore.”

“I think my fever may have gone down,” Castiel offers. “I’m feeling too warm instead of freezing cold.”

Dean reaches across and places his hand on his forehead again. Castiel has a fleeting thought wondering if this is how Dean felt when he used to heal him and teleport him around all the time by touching his head. “You still feel warm but not nearly as hot,” Dean says, a real smile breaking out on his face for the first time. “Thank God. I was freaking out.”

“I told you that you needn’t have worried,” Castiel reminds him.

“I’m not used to seein’ you like this. Vulnerable, ya know? Scares the hell outta me that I could lose you from something like this,” Dean explains.

“I could say the same for you,” Castiel says.

“Yah, but that’s not new. I always could’ve gotten sick. This is new for me, so it’s harder.”

Castiel snorts out a small laugh. “Unless you know precisely how I feel when you’re sick, you have no idea which is worse. That’s a ridiculous statement to make.”

“You’re ridiculous,” Dean shoots back, and Castiel smiles. Dean’s phone starts beeping. “Hey, time for more pills,” he says, grabbing them and shaking them out of the bottle into Castiel’s hands. “Drink more of that Gatorade, too,” he says.

Castiel does as he’s told, knowing this is going to get old very quickly. “I think you’re enjoying telling me what to do a little bit too much,” Castiel broods.

Dean smiles. “Now that I’m not shitting my pants, yah, I kinda am,” Dean admits.

“In case I lose my patience in the next few minutes, thank you for being persistent and taking such good care of me,” Castiel says to Dean.

“You’re welcome, angel. But just so you know, even when you big words to try to sound nicer, I still know what you mean. Persistent. Annoying. Same thing, right?”

Castiel smiles. “It sounds so much more polite, though.”

Sam comes back in then, and announces his presence as he always does by yelling, “Get your clothes on!” He walks into their room smiling.

“Sadly, he only shed one layer so far,” Dean quips.

“You look a lot better!” Sam exclaims. “You need any of the stuff I bought?”

“I want a freeze pop,” Dean says.

“You're not the sick one,” Sam argues, holding the bag away.

“Let’s hope it stays that way,” Castiel jokes.

Nobody is less impressed than Castiel when two days later, Dean wakes up whining about a stuffed nose and sore throat. In sickness and in health, Castiel repeats to himself through all of Dean's complaining. Thankfully though, Dean’s cold doesn’t come with the fever, and there’s leftover soup and everything Sam bought for Castiel already in the house to give to Dean. He understands how Dean felt about worrying about him now even though it’s just a cold, and he feels terrible knowing he likely passed the germs to the man he loves. On the plus side, voicing his guilt has Dean toughening up some, and he doesn’t have to listen to him whine nearly as much as he would have otherwise. He makes a mental note to remember that for next time.

Five days after Castiel came down with his cold, and only an hour into the morning Dean declares himself back to full health, an affectionate kiss quickly heats up and suddenly Dean has Cas pressed underneath him on the couch. Cas has his legs wrapped around his waist, and their rutting together has reached a desperate and frantic pace. Five days without sex is the longest they’ve ever gone since getting together, and they’re both desperate to come.

“Woah, woah, woah,” Dean pants, finding some brain cells that are still working. “Don’t wanna come in my pants,” Dean says laughing.

“Take them off then,” Castiel says, latching on to Dean’s neck. Dean complies, pulling both of their pants and boxers down, and lining right back up against Cas to keep rutting.

“Oh Dean,” Castiel gasps, grabbing at his ass and pulling him even closer. “I missed this. I missed you so much,” he says.

Dean kisses him, slower this time. “Me too, angel,” Dean breathes. “Not gonna last, Cas.”

Castiel is close to the edge too, but feels like he just needs a little bit more. He reaches between them and presses their cocks together, letting out a groan when he feels the friction. They’re both leaking so much that their precome is enough to slick up his hand as he wraps it around them and starts pumping them together. “Fuck, Cas,” Dean groans. “Feels so good, baby.”

“Dean,” Castiel whines. “Dean, ugh, Dean. Dean I’m going to…”

Dean captures Cas’s lips, knowing exactly what he’s about to say and wanting to swallow his moan. Dean feels Cas's come squirt between them and his dick running through his mess feels so unbelievably good that his own orgasm slams into him. Cas strokes him through it as he keeps their kiss going. Finally, they break apart, and grin at each other stupidly.

“We need to do that again later,” Dean says.

“My ass feels neglected,” Castiel agrees and Dean laughs.

“I can definitely fix that for you. You just gotta gimme an hour or so,” Dean smiles.

The back door opens and they hear, “Get your clothes on!”

Dean’s eyes go wide. “Woah, Sam, not safe to come in! Not safe to come in!” He repeats.

“Jesus Christ,” Sam curses. “Come find me… later then.”

Dean’s eyes are dancing when he meets Cas’s. “We’re done. Can you throw me a warm cloth before you go so I don’t have to get up?”

“I hate you so much,” Sam says dryly.

Dean laughs and moves to get off of Cas, but then Castiel and Dean both dissolve into simultaneous laughter when they hear a plop when a wet cloth is thrown into the room.

Dean finally gets it together enough to get up and grab the cloth, and they both get their clothes on. They walk into the kitchen where Sam is hand in hand and Dean’s amused to see the pink tinge on Sam’s cheeks. “Who knew you’d end up coming in handy after all,” he says.

“I’m going to pretend that never happened,” Sam says seriously, and Dean can’t help the wide grin on his face. “I came over here for a reason.”

“What’s up, Sammy?” Dean asks.

“Jody just called me after you didn’t answer your cell phone.” Dean opens his mouth to make a joke but Sam holds up his hand in warning and just keeps talking. “Her and Donna both have to put in for vacation time this week, and they need you and Cas to pick a date for the wedding if you’re doing it this year.”

Dean and Cas exchange a look and Sam nods and says, “So anyway. I delivered the message, and now I’m outta here. Let me know when you decide,” Sam says, smiling and then walking out the back door.

“Guess it’s time to talk about it, huh?” Dean says.

“If you’re ready,” Castiel says. “We don’t have to get married this year.”

“I want to,” Dean admits. “Don’t you?”

“Nothing would make me happier,” Castiel smiles.

“Originally I was thinking we should go back to Florida, where it all started, you know? But now I think we could probably just do it in our back yard. What do you think?”

“I would be happy to get married here,” Castiel agrees. “But I do love the idea of getting married on the beach.”

“Let’s go all the way corny then. Let’s do it in October, in the off-season so it won’t be so expensive for everybody, and we can even see if we can get married on the same beach we shared our first kiss.”

Castiel can’t help the soft smile on his face as he relives the memory. “I would like that very much,” he says.

“I proposed on October 17th, so let’s see if there’s any weekends around then,” Dean says opening his calendar on his cell phone. “17th this year is on a Tuesday.”

“Do we have to get married on a weekend?” Castiel asks.

Dean shrugs. “I guess not. Why? You wanna do it on the 17th?”

“It would be nice to only have one date to have to remember,” Castiel smiles, and Dean laughs.

“Perk of two dudes together. Neither of us wants to worry about remembering more special occasions than we need to,” he says, and Castiel nods. “17th works for me. We’ll see if everybody’s available and see what we can get at the hotel, and go from there.”

Castiel’s smile is huge. “I can’t believe this is really happening. We’re finally planning our wedding!” He exclaims.

“I can’t wait to be married to you,” Dean says, pulling him in to kiss him.

“Only five months to go,” Castiel smiles, kissing him back.

“And then forever,” Dean promises.

“And then forever,” Castiel echoes, and for the first time since he’s been human, he hopes that time passes quickly until he can belong to Dean in every sense of the word, and after everything they've been through, they can finally live happily ever after.


End file.
